paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayonetta-Skye
Bayonetta-Skye is a 2018 action platformer for the Nintendo Switch, developed by Platinum Games. The titular player character, an anthro version of Skye from PAW Patrol, uses pup fu, claws, blasters, mechanical wings, and giant fists and boots to defeat increasingly large biomechanical enemies, both light and dark. Rated: '''M '''for Mature *Blood *Intense Violence *Suggestive Themes *Language Controls Left Stick - Walk. Right stick - Rotate camera. B - Jump. You can double jump too. Hold during a jump to hover. Jump during a punch or kick to use Guile's Flash Kick from Street Fighter. Jump just before an attack hits for a free hit. Y - punch (Hold to use hand weapons. Mash to punch rapidly.) X - kick (Hold to use heel weapons. Mash for Chun-Li's Lightning Kick.) You can do up to five punches or kicks at a time. Combine punch and kick combos for different special attacks. A - Grab an enemy (can also disarm armed enemies). Also works during a dash. After a successful grab: -Press Y to punch enemy in the face. Can be done as many times as you want for three seconds. -Press B to jump and dunk enemy. -A to give the enemy a toss. Hold A to spin the enemy around, hitting other enemies and increasing throw distance and strength. Then release A to throw. -X to kick the enemy forward. -L to dash and drag the enemy across the floor. -R to metronomic man mash the enemy up to six times. The enemy won't break free from this. L - Dash like Mega Man X using your wings. Also counts as an attack. Dodging a melee attack this way just before it hits lets Skye get in a free hit. Can be used in the air. Rotate the left stick while holding L to fly in a circle, creating a small whirlwind. During the dash, press Y for a dash punch or X for a bullet-deflecting barrel roll. - button - Switch weapon set. + button - Pause. R - Lock On. Weapons Handgun Focused Laser Machine gun Missile Flamethrower Lightning Gun Freeze Ray Chainsaw Shotgun Sniper Rifle Lightsaber (shoots waves and deflects small shots) Drill (Hold for a melee attack. Release to shoot it off.) Force Glove (hands only. Can force choke, push, and pull enemies.) Sticky Bomb (can latch onto enemies and surfaces alike. Explodes after a few seconds.) Bubble Gun (encases small enemies so you can kick them around. The bubbles also explode on occasion.) Shield (Hold to block attacks and deflect small shots. Release to throw and bounce it between multiple enemies. Also enhances your dash punch.) Enemies Stormtrooper - The most basic enemy. Everyone knows how fragile these are and how inaccurate they are. Shield trooper - Holds a tall shield in front of him. The shield blocks all frontal attacks, but can be removed with a grab. He can charge forward or whip out a small blaster. He never rides a bike, flies, or wears a floatie. Crab - Tries to pinch you. Can throw his claws forward. High health, but takes more damage when flipped over. Kung Fu trooper - simply attacks with punches and kicks. All troopers become this when disarmed. Swordsman - Can block attacks, deflect bullets and charge forward. Dodge his sword right before it hits for a free hit, or disarm him with a grab. Spear trooper - Long melee range, but can also shoot spear tips at you. Hammer trooper - When he swings his hammer overhead, he creates a shockwave. When he swings sideways, he starts to move while spinning. Jet trooper - Simply a flying version of any other trooper enemies. Snake - Can dart forward, grab you, stab with its tail, and fire lasers from its mouth. Rancid Breather - He ate SpongeBob's sundae of rancid breath, and attacks by breathing down your spine! The breath can also hover in one place. Yeti - Uses punches, kicks, and freezing breath. Grenadier - Throws rolling grenades. To explode him, shoot his grenade belt. Spider - Shoots a web forward that lands on the floor and traps you if you step on it. Can also descend from ceilings and the sky. Bike trooper - This can be any other trooper enemy, but rides a bike. Shoot his wheel to flip him over. There's also a tougher golf cart-riding variant. Flamethrower - Shoots fire forward. Aim for the fuel tanks on his back. Rocket trooper - Shoots explosive rockets. There's also a seeker missile version. AT-AT - Slow, but heavily armored and fires powerful lasers. Dash circles around him to tie up his legs, then go for the neck! Tank - Fires exploding shells. Tough as nails, but vulnerable to rockets and grabs by the turret. Wheel - Constantly rolls toward you. Probe Droid - Floats around, attacking with his arms and small laser shots. TIE Fighter - Swoops in and shoots lasers. Floatie trooper - A version of any other trooper enemy who wears a floatie. Punches and kicks to the front, side, or back will simply bounce off him. Instead, hit him from above or use a weapon. Turret - Flips out of surfaces and shoots bullets at you. Digger trooper - Has a blaster more accurate than normal Stormtroopers. When approached, he quickly digs underground and pops up elsewhere, making melee attacks useless without the free hits granted by evading attacks with a dash. Drill trooper - His drill goes underground and pops up at your location. He can also dart at you or shoot the drill at you. AT-ST - As Return of The Jedi demonstrated, these armored laser-shooting mechs are prone to being knocked over by small animals. Seagull - Mine! Mine! Mine! Flies and divebombs you. Snowman - Throws snowballs at you that can freeze you. MERV (from the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie game) - Get close to him and he zaps you with an unavoidable laser. Use ranged attacks instead. Shoots missiles at you. Droideka - Moves by rolling around. When he stops, he puts up a shield and shoots two lasers at a time. The shield has high health, but is most susceptible to chainsaws, explosives, drills, and his own deflected lasers. Vulnerable to attacks from behind. Episodes aka Levels Episode 1: This pup's gonna fly! Episode 2: Rancor on the loose (boss: Rancor) Episode 3: Spears of Justice Episode 4: Manticore-uh (boss: Manticore) Episode 5: Something Smells Episode 6: Hail Hydra Tank (boss: Hydra Tank) Episode 7: Deep Diggers Episode 8: The swordsmen Episode 9: Sweetie Fighter (boss: Sweetie 1st) Episode 10: Crush the serpent's head! (boss: Serpent) Episode 11: Supermassive Sword (boss: Giant Knight) Episode 12: Hot Wheels Episode 13: Little Shop of Biomechanical Horrors (boss: Octo-Piranha Plant) Episode 14: Beach Combing Episode 15: Super Sweetie Fighter 2 Turbo: Hyper Fighting (boss: Sweetie 2nd) Episode 16: Can't stop the rock? I can! (boss: Giant Cluster Rock) Episode 17: Deep Snow Episode 18: Battle of Hoth Redux Episode 19: Yeti or not, here I come! (boss: Snow Eagle) Episode 20: In your face! (boss: Tempest-Face, a giant head with hands) Episode 21: Sweetie Fighter III: Third Strike (boss: Sweetie 3rd) Episode 22: Flight to Cloud City Episode 23: Cloud Control (boss: Dark Cloud) Episode 24: Giga Bronze Golden Silver Hyper Ultimate Sweetie Fighter 4 Arcade Edition Omega (boss: Sweetie 4th) Episode 25: Big Boot! It's made for walking! (boss: Bigger Boot) Episode 26: The Ultimate Trooper (boss: Ultimate Trooper) Episode 27: The Final Fight! (boss: The Biomaster. He goes through three forms: A wizard twice Skye's size, a massive eight-winged angel, and finally his soul as a giant brain that creates floating laser eyes.)) Lost Episode 1: Street Fighter Pilot (boss: Guile, first fought on a 2D field a la Street Fighter, then in a 3D field) Lost Episode 2: Twin Tailed Flying Fox (boss: Miles "Tails" Prower, first fought with his walker, then his plane, then head-on) Lost Episode 3: Skye, I am your father. (boss: Father Rodin, fought in both his angelic and demonic forms) Voice Cast Kallan Holley as Skye Brianna Daguanno as Sweetie Travis Willingham as Guile Colleen Villard as Tails Dave Fennoy as Rodin Norio Wakamoto as Ultimate Trooper Seiji Sasaki as The Biomaster Trophies Omega Trophy - Get all other trophies. Can't touch this! - Dodge 350 attacks. Fists of Fury - Hold and punch enemies a total of 700 times (mash Y). Jedi - Slice up 300 enemies with lightsabers. Han Shot First - Shoot 300 enemies just before they fire. Destroyer - Eliminate 1200 enemies. Halitosis Cure - Defeat 300 Rancid Breathers. Bowser Tosser - Spin and toss a total of 75 enemies with the A button throw. geeeet dunked on! - Dunk emeies a total of 130 times (B throw). Metronomic Man Masher - Metronomic man mash enemies a total of 120 times (R button throw). THIS IS SPARTA - Kick away enemies a total of 300 times (X throw). Captain America - Trash 200 enemies with the shield weapon. Mantis Impact! - Beat 200 enemies with the chainsaw. Sharpshooter - Score 1000 hits in total with any gun. Bubble-Blowing Baby - Defeat 200 enemies with the Bubble Gun. The Empire Strikes Out - Defeat 20 AT-ATs. Tanks a lot - Defeat 50 tanks. Rancor Pit Fighter - Defeat Rancor. Dismantled Manticore - Defeat Manticore. Hail Hydra - Defeat Hydra Tank. Serpent Crusher - Defeat Serpent. Good Knight, Fresh Prince - Defeat Giant Knight. ORAORAORAORAORA - Score 200 hits with the rapid punch (mash Y). Lightning Kicker - Score 200 hits with the Lightning Kick (mash X). Piranha Plucker - Defeat Octo-Piranha Plant. Lock and Load - Collect every weapon type. CAN Stop The Rock - Defeat Giant Cluster Rock. In your face! - Defeat Tempest-Face. Sweet! - Defeat Sweetie the fourth time. Give 'em the boot - Defeat Bigger Boot. Ultimate Brawler - Defeat Ultimate Trooper. Go home and be a family man! - Defeat bonus boss Guile. Power of Prower - Defeat bonus boss Tails. That wasn't even Rodin's final form - Defeat bonus boss Rodin. You saved the day! Now it's time to play at Adventure Bay! - Beat the final boss. A Winner Is You - Beat BayoSkye on Normal. Skye Hard - Beat BayoSkye on Hard. Non-Stop Infinite Climax Trophy - Beat BayoSkye on Non-Stop Infinite Climax. Trivia Bayonetta-Skye is the first solo PAW Patrol game and the only M-rated one. To avoid alienating Bayonetta's target audience, Bayonetta-Skye refused to downgrade its age rating. Unlike Bayonetta, Skye does not shapeshift. There is no enemy that can turn you defenseless here. Skye destroys the final boss' soul without launching it into the sun. Category:Video Games Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye Category:Crossovers Category:Anthro Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Video Games